


Worth the Wait

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius surprises Remus when he reveals that he never lost his virginity before he was sent to Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2004. Idea from the Indecent First Time Fest.

Remus sat by Sirius’ bedside, once again back at 12 Grimmauld Place, and he held the other man’s hand as the dark-haired wizard lay unconscious. It had been so close, closer than Remus could bear to contemplate. When Beatrix Lestrange had hit Sirius with that blast, he’d come within a hair’s breadth of tumbling through the Veil, only a shrieked spell from Remus wrenching him away just barely in time. If he’d been a moment longer turning, if Harry had cried out a split second later... Remus shuddered, his fingers tightening convulsively on Sirius’.

Still, he hadn’t escaped completely unscathed. Beatrix’s spell had hurt him, badly, and some feared that he might never awaken from the coma he’d been in for the last two days. Remus didn’t believe that, however; he couldn’t.

"You have to wake up, Sirius," he murmured, staring at the still, silent form. "I have to get the chance to tell you I love you, that I’ve always loved you and been too afraid to tell you." Remus was afraid, though, that even if—no, _when_ —Sirius woke up, he’d fall back into the familiar patterns and still not tell him.

~*~ 

Light flooded Sirius’ eyes as suddenly as if someone had pulled a dark curtain back from in front of him, and he gasped, trying to sit up as he looked around frantically. "Harry!" A cool hand pressed him back to the bed, and he turned his head in that direction, relaxing somewhat when he saw who was next to him. "Remus, thank Merlin. Is everyone all right? Where’s Harry?"

"Is everyone else all right?" Remus repeated almost hysterically. "Merlin, Sirius!" His fingers tightened on Sirius’ hand so hard that the other man winced. "Everyone’s fine, Siri. Everyone except you. I thought we’d lost you." He knew he should let the others know that Sirius had awoken, but selfish or not, he needed these few moments alone with his friend.

"Now why would you think that?" Sirius asked, trying to loosen Remus’ hold on his hand a bit. "We were all at the Ministry..." He stopped and looked around, then frowned. "We’re not at the Ministry any longer."

Remus laughed wildly before he burst into sobs, completely undone by the relief he felt. He regained control quickly, raising his head to meet Sirius’ shocked, wary gaze. "No, we’re not at the Ministry. You’ve been in a coma for two days since that _bitch_ blasted you and you nearly fell through the Veil." Remus shuddered.

Shocked and unsettled by Remus’ uncharacteristic emotional explosion, it took Sirius a moment to process what the other man had said. "Two days..." His gaze grew hard and flinty, and he struggled to sit up, cursing when he found he couldn’t. "Fucking Bellatrix. I got her too though, right?"

Remus snarled. "Voldemort took her away with him. I only wish I’d killed her, though I have some hope that her master is making her life a living hell for failing him," Remus added viciously.

Sirius cursed until a coughing fit had him collapsing back against the pillows. "You’ll get her, Moony," he finally rasped, grasping Remus’ hand. "No, _we’ll_ get her."

"If it’s the last thing I do," Remus vowed, holding Sirius’ hand tightly while getting him a glass of water with his free hand. "Here, drink this. You must be thirsty." He sat on the edge of the bed and shifted Sirius so he was sitting up with his back supported by Remus’ chest.

"Thanks," Sirius murmured, relaxing back against Remus and sipping at the water. "What would I do without you? Getting me water, saving my life, and a damned good backrest."

About to laugh it off, Remus realized that this was the opportunity he wanted and if he let it pass again, he might never speak up. "Not all I want to be," he said in a somewhat strangled tone, fingers tightening on Sirius’ again.

"What? You want to be my footrest too?" Sirius said, turning his head enough to look up at Remus, his eyebrows going up when he saw the other man’s serious expression.

"Actually I was thinking a bit more... more like a lover," Remus finished in a rush. "Wanted that while we were still at school," he admitted, staring down at his lap then forcing himself to look up and meet Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he stared up at Remus for a long moment, seeing the truth in his friend’s amber eyes. "Why didn’t you say anything before?" he finally asked.

Remus smiled crookedly. "Didn’t think you’d be interested in me, not someone like you who could have his pick of anyone. And I didn’t want to lose our friendship. Never thought I’d lose you and everyone else all at once." He sighed heavily.

"Ever notice I never picked anyone at all?"

"I... No." Remus stared down at him. "I was too busy being jealous of everyone who talked to you."

"Jealous of... What? Did you think I was taking every bird and bloke who I chatted with home at night?" Sirius’ eyes widened again, and he gaped at Remus. "You did!"

Flushing, Remus mumbled, "Well, how was I to know? They all looked at you like they wanted to eat you up, and you weren’t exactly beating them off."

"I wasn’t exactly inviting all of them home with me either - any of them if you want the truth." Now it was Sirius’ turn to flush.

Remus gaped at him before realizing that he was making Sirius more uncomfortable and closing his mouth with a snap. "None of them?" he repeated weakly. "Are you trying to tell me that you’re... that you never... that you _never_?"

Sirius smiled sourly. "Well, I do have an excuse for a dozen years at least."

"Oh, Sirius!" Remus could still hardly believe it. One of the most popular boys at Hogwarts, chased by nearly every girl and a good many of the boys, and Sirius was a virgin? He hadn’t even had the memory of that pleasure to comfort him during his years in Azkaban. "I wish... I wish I’d had the nerve to say something a long time ago."

"It’s not an issue, Moony," Sirius sighed, leaning back against Remus as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. "I suppose I wish you had too." He closed his eyes. "Maybe we can do something about it later..."

Remus started to speak, then noticed that Sirius had fallen asleep in his arms. For a moment terror filled him as he thought Sirius had slipped back into his coma, then he laughed, albeit shakily, at himself as he realized the other man was simply sleeping. Still not able to share this miracle with the others, he shifted carefully, not wanting to disturb Sirius, until they were lying down, Sirius safe in his embrace, and he closed his eyes and slipped into the first restful sleep he’d had in days.

~*~ 

"How long was I asleep?" Sirius muttered, opening an eye to find himself with a very close up view of Remus’ chest. "Didn’t have to stay with me, Moony."

Glancing over at the clock, Remus yawned widely before replying, "Not long. About an hour. And yes, I did have to stay with you. You’d better get used to my company, Padfoot, because I think it’s going to be a while before I’m comfortable letting you out of my sight." Remus hugged him closer before sitting up. "And now I suppose I’d better let the others know you’re awake, or they may kill me when they find out."

Sirius nodded, rolling to his back when the motion made his head spin. "Who’s still here?" he asked.

"Harry and his friends are here every moment they’re not in class, and I think if it wasn’t for Hermione, Harry would refuse to leave at all. The Weasleys were here, but I, er, kicked them out," Remus mumbled, a bit embarrassed by the memory of how he’d raved at Molly, blaming her for Sirius’ state of mind that nearly got him killed. "Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, they all come whenever they can. Not sure who exactly here’s just now, but if Harry isn’t, I’ll have to let him know. He’s been beside himself."

"Poor lad," Sirius sighed. "Can’t seem to keep family for any length of time, can he?" He tried for a grin, but it faded away when he met Remus’ eyes and saw the worry there. "Guess he’ll be stuck with me for a few more years though."

"Thank Merlin!" Remus flinched as he remembered the terror of the moment when he’d thought he’d lost Sirius. "You have to stay here for both of us, Sirius." He forced himself to release Sirius’ hand, which he’d taken when he’d sat up, and stood up, stretching. "You just lie back and relax, and I’ll go down and put on some tea while I owl Harry. I’m sure he’ll be here almost instantly."

Sirius nodded, sitting up enough to take Remus’ hand momentarily. "I’m not going anywhere, Moony; someone has to keep an eye on you and Harry." He gave a small smile at that and dropped back against the pillows, his eyes closing for a moment.

As Sirius’ eyes closed, Remus felt his breath hitch and his pulse race before he could convince himself that there was nothing wrong. "Rest a bit, I’ll be right back," he said softly.

~*~ 

As he’d expected, it was only moments after Harry received his message that he appeared at Grimmauld Place, frantic eyes seeking Remus’.

"Is it true? Is he really all right?"

Remus laid a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. "He’s fine. Already plotting mischief if I know my Padfoot," he chuckled. "Come on, I’m just going to bring him something to eat."

Sirius set aside his tea in the nick of time as Remus opened the bedroom door and Harry flung himself at the bed, catching Sirius in a tight hug.

"It’s all right, Harry," he murmured, feeling as helpless in the face of the boy’s emotions as he had with Remus’. "It’ll take more than that bit... my cousin to take me out of the game."

Watching them, Remus set the tray down, murmuring a quick spell to keep the crumpets, one of his particular favorites that Sirius ate to please him, warm. He was surprised to realize that he didn’t resent Harry’s presence; rather, he was pleased to have his family together.

"She _is_ a bitch," Harry said angrily, scrubbing at his eyes to make sure no unmanly tears had escaped. "I hate her."

"You aren’t the only one, Harry," Sirius soothed, stroking Harry’s back and giving Remus a quick, helpless look over Harry’s shoulder. "We’ll get her in time, just like we’ll get Voldemort; there’s nothing the Marauders can’t do."

Remus came to sit on the edge of the bed, one hand on each of the others’ shoulders. He hadn’t been certain how Harry would react to his joining them, well aware that Harry was slightly jealous of his relationship with Sirius. Not that Harry was interested in Sirius, just that he was possessive of those he loved after the lack of family in his life. He was relieved when Harry gave him a shaky smile.

"I was thinking," he said, "perhaps this summer, an eccentric bachelor and his dog ought to move into that vacant house in your aunt and uncle’s neighborhood."

"Would that be safe?" Harry asked, looking from Sirius to Remus, concern darkening his eyes.

Sirius sighed, tired of playing it safe, and tried to change the subject. "Maybe not for your git of a cousin after I take a chunk out of his arse the first time I see him. Might have to gargle with boiling water after though; I’m sure he’d taste horrid."

Harry managed a chuckle at that. "Don’t do that; you’d probably get food poisoning."

"And then I’d have to nurse you," Remus put in, pretending to be horrified. "But I think I’ll rent the house," he decided, nodding. "That way you can come over and visit us and play with my dog. Loves to have his belly rubbed, he does."

"Woof woof," Sirius muttered when both Harry and Remus laughed at the comment, but then he smiled as well. "Best be careful of how you rub his belly though."

"Oh, I’d never pull his fur," Harry exclaimed innocently while Remus had a sudden coughing fit as he rolled his eyes at Sirius.

Sirius choked, trying not to laugh. "We appreciate that," he finally managed to get out.

"Is that the royal we, Padfoot?" Remus was still trying to catch his breath, and Harry was eyeing them both as if he thought they’d run mad.

"Works for me," Sirius answered, grinning at both Remus and Harry. "After all, I deserve the royal treatment, don’t I?"

Even Harry snorted at that.

"A royal prat maybe," Remus retorted, grabbing one of the pillows and lightly pummeling him with it.

Sirius winced as he ducked away. "Take note, Harry; this _isn’t_ how to treat your mates!"

"I don’t know, I think it might do Ron some good," Harry chuckled, making sure to move out of range.

"I don’t think a pillow is going to have much effect on a Weasley," Remus replied, grinning as he nudged Sirius over slightly so he could settle beside him, his back comfortably propped up by pillows.

"Perhaps I should invite _him_ over to commiserate with me," Sirius pouted even as he shifted over.

Harry and Remus both laughed. "He’d drive you right out of patience inside of an hour," Harry said, giggling. "I’d really rather you not turn my best friend into a footstool."

Sirius grabbed a pillow from behind Remus and settled it behind his back. "Why not? He’d go well with my Lupin backrest, I think."

Remus’ eyebrows rose. "Planning to transfigure me, are you? Who’d fetch and carry for you then?"

"No, not transfigure you, you make a fine backrest the way you are. Care to try him out, Harry?"

It took a moment since Harry’d never had a family to play with before, then a smile that was very familiar to the men who’d known his father spread across his face, and he jumped on the bed. He twisted around, wriggling slightly, and leaned back against Remus’ chest. "You’re right," he decided. "He is comfortable."

"Oof! Remember I need to breathe, if you please!" But Remus was smiling as he shifted so he had an arm around each of them.

Sirius shifted so that he was leaning against Remus as well, unable to help the beaming smile he gave. "Bubblehead charm, Moony. Surely you remember how to cast them?"

Remus only continued smiling, totally content with his family around him. This was how it should be, should have been after they’d lost James and Lily, but they were going to get another chance. "Just stay still and I’ll be fine." He didn’t want anything to block the scent of them, which said ‘home’ to him.

"I think we’re being told to nap," Sirius chuckled, turning his head to look over at Harry.

"I’m too old for naps!"

"No one’s ever too old for naps. I enjoy them immensely," Remus retorted. "Though you don’t have to sleep; just don’t jab me in the ribs."

Harry immediately went still, crossing his arms in front of himself. "Sorry, Remus," he said contritely.

"You have the poor boy so snowed, Moony," Sirius muttered, shaking his head.

Remus hugged Harry, his chin on the boy’s shoulder. "You don’t have to impersonate a plaster statue either. Just don’t be as restless as Sirius here. Though I don’t think anyone could be."

"Keep it up and I’ll toss you to the floor."

Remus started to say something, glanced at Harry, and changed his mind. "Then you’d fall over," he pointed out, his fingers lightly rubbing Sirius’ side.

"And why is that?" Sirius retorted, unable to hide the shiver that ran through him at Remus’ touch.

"Sirius? Are you cold?" Harry asked, looking over in concern.

"Because I’m the only thing holding you up just now," Remus said dryly as he glanced down at Harry. "Don’t worry about him, Harry. He’s fine now. I think I may have accidentally tickled him."

Harry stared at him, then looked at Sirius. "Why do I get the feeling I’m missing something?"

Sirius winked at his godson. "Now why would you think that, Harry?"

Remus tried to appear innocent under the piercing green stare.

"Don’t tell me you lot have finally noticed each other? Hermione will be pleased. She said you’d figure it out on your own, though Ron insisted someone would have step in. Once he stopped squawking about two blokes, that is," Harry chuckled.

Remus gaped, shocked speechless.

Sirius was no less stunned than Remus. "You mean you - the lot of you..." He looked at Remus, wide-eyed. "Moony, they’re speculating about us!"

"Well, if we’re not going to shock him..." Remus was getting past the shock and realizing that he didn’t have to hide his feelings any more. He leaned forward and kissed Sirius lightly.

Sirius sat stock still, aware of Harry’s gaze on them, then the coaxing touch of Remus’ lips on his won him over, and he responded, first slowly, then with more ardor.

"Perhaps I should just let myself out..." Harry began, sliding off the bed to stand, red-faced, alongside it.

That was perhaps the only thing that could have drawn Remus back from Sirius, and he looked up. "Sorry, Harry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable." But Remus couldn’t make himself release Sirius more than a short distance.

"No, it isn’t that," Harry began. "It just looked like the two of you need a little quiet time - together."

Sirius sat up straighter. "Harry, even if we had all the ‘quiet time’ in the world, it’s not as if I’m in the best of condition to do anything. What I am in condition for is to spend time with my family - all of them."

"And later when he’s feeling better, I’ll be the first to push you out the door!" Remus added.

"And I’ll help him," Sirius laughed, leaning back against Remus once more and grinning at his godson. "So, where were we before you shocked both Moony and myself?"

~*~ 

"I still cannot believe Harry and his friends _talk_ about us," Sirius chuckled, sipping his tea one evening several days later.

"I can’t believe a bunch of teenagers could see how I felt about you when you never did. Here I thought I hid it so well, and meanwhile they’re betting on when and how we’ll get together." Remus shook his head. "It’s a good job I’m not still their teacher. This would be _very_ embarrassing."

Sirius snickered. "I think it’d be quite funny actually."

"You have a very peculiar sense of humor. Fortunately, or perhaps frighteningly, I don’t seem to mind."

"That’s because you love me, Moony," Sirius answered, his smile changing into a tender one.

"Well, yes." Remus smiled crookedly. "And someday I’ll help you with that little issue we discussed a few days ago."

"Someday?" Sirius set his teacup down and looked at Remus, eyebrows arched. "That doesn’t sound too promising."

"I thought it sounded incredibly, unselfishly patient. My preference would be to knock you off your chair and jump you."

"And what exactly is stopping you?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Why..." Remus stared, really looking at him and realizing that Sirius had recovered from what had happened to him at the Ministry. "Not a thing apparently." Rather than toppling Sirius to the floor, however, he stood up and pulled him up as well, tugging him into his arms so he could claim Sirius’ mouth in a hungry, possessive kiss.

Sirius let his lips fall open under Remus’ assault, then slowly turned the tables, winding his arms around the other man’s body and exploring his mouth with a probing tongue, reveling in the taste that was utterly Moony.

The moment Sirius began to act rather than respond, Remus pressed closer, his mouth opening invitingly. He wanted Sirius so badly, but he had to remember that this was all new to him, and the best way to do this, especially as excited as he was, was to let Sirius take the lead for now.

"Mmmm," Sirius murmured, releasing Remus’ mouth to explore his neck and the soft skin of his earlobe. "Taste good."

"You too." Remus let his head fall back, gasping faintly as he felt the faintest scrape of Sirius’ teeth. He tugged Sirius’ shirt free of his pants, one hand sliding beneath it to press against the bare skin of his back.

"Like chocolate?" Sirius asked, grinning as he nibbled Remus’ throat, drawing in a shuddering breath at the feel of the other man’s hands on him. Wanting to feel the same, he pulled at Remus’ shirt, getting it loose and sliding one hand underneath while the other one slid lower to cup his arse.

"Better, like Sirius." Remus groaned harshly and pulled Sirius closer, gasping his pleasure when their erections pressed together. "Oh yes, want this, want you, Siri."

Sirius moaned and clutched Remus against his body, unable to keep from thrusting against him. "Want you too, Moony. Better move this to the bedroom; we’re too old to be rolling around the floor."

"That’s not what you said a few minutes ago." Remus smiled as he slowly backed toward the door, keeping Sirius tightly against him. "But I must admit a nice, soft mattress would be nice. And skin. Lots of skin."

"And you," Sirius said, his expression turning serious.

"Oh yes. Nothing could drag me away now. I’ve been waiting for this for more than half my life." Remus pulled him into another kiss, a hint of wildness surfacing.

Sirius decided that stating the obvious fact that Remus could have said something long before would only get him thumped so he nodded, grinding against Remus’ body as feelings he’d thought long since withered to nothing boiled through him.

Remus arched against Sirius, rubbing before he forced himself to step back so he could work on Sirius’ pants. "Need to touch you," he panted, not really aware he was speaking aloud.

Sirius whimpered, arching forward into the teasing brush of Remus’ hand, wanting more, wanting everything. "Merlin, yes," he gasped, tearing at Remus’ clothes as well, desperate to see him naked.

After nearly falling over trying to get his pants off, Remus forced himself to let go of Sirius and step back. "Off," he rasped, heated amber eyes fixed on Sirius as he wrenched his own clothes off.

"Yes," Sirius rasped, pulling at his own garments, not caring where they landed, just wanting to feel all of Remus against him. Unable to wait any longer, he tackled the other man to the bed, running his hands over his body while they kissed as if they were starving and this was the only thing to keep them alive.

Remus felt Sirius on top of him, felt bare skin along the entire length of his body, and he tangled his hands in Sirius’ hair, holding him tightly as they kissed like men famished for each other. He arched up, legs winding around Sirius’ waist to hold him even closer.

Sirius rocked downward, feeling the hot bar of Remus’ erection slide against his own and moaning at the pleasure it brought him. He felt Remus’ hand slide from his hair to his back and shuddered, then he was coming, his seed making their movements slick and loose. "Fuck..." he muttered, burying his face in Remus’ neck.

"Next time," Remus panted, half-laughing. He shook beneath Sirius, still frantically rubbing against him, his erection gliding more easily now. He used the fists in Sirius’ hair to pull his head up so he could feast on his mouth again, tasting him almost desperately until he cried out, shuddering as his climax ripped through him.

"Could have done it now if you hadn’t come," Sirius grumbled, though in all reality he didn’t sound too upset. "Merlin, Moony, this... you... It’s what I’ve been waiting for."

"Love you," Remus whispered, still panting for breath. "Wanted you for so long." He sighed. "I should have said something years ago. It might have made a difference. But we finally found each other." Smiling into Sirius’ eyes, he ran his hand between them and raised it to his mouth to begin sensually licking his fingers clean.

"All that matters," Sirius answered, catching Remus’ hand and bringing it to his own lips, his expression thoughtful as he lapped at his lover’s fingers.

"Merlin," Remus breathed, his body making a valiant attempt to rouse at the stirring sight, but it was too soon. "I may never let you out of bed again."

Sirius chuckled, even as he stretched and rolled to the side, keeping his body plastered along Remus’. "Might cause quite the stir among the other members of the Order if that happens."

"They can just keep their noses out of our bedroom," Remus replied lazily, rolling slightly onto his side to look at Sirius more comfortably. "After all, we’ve only just begun. Technically, you’re still a virgin, Padfoot."

"You’re never going to let me live this down, are you, you prat?"

"Of course not. I’m a Marauder."

Sirius grinned and gave Remus a wet kiss. "That you are, love. Wouldn’t want you any other way, either."

"You can want me any way you like. Just don’t want anyone else." Remus pulled Sirius back to him, absently thinking that he quite liked the long hair, and kissed him again, not stopping till both men were panting.

"Never going to happen," Sirius murmured, stroking a hand over Remus’ chest, feeling the slightly raised flesh of old scars beneath his fingers. "I mean, who else would wait twenty odd years for a bloke?"

"Anyone who knew you." Remus raised a hand to cover Sirius’, pressing it to his chest before letting go again. "Who else could I want after knowing you?" He smiled crookedly. "And who else would be mad enough to want me?"

Sirius gave a crooked smile and continued to stroke Remus’ chest. "Well, considering I’m the virgin here, I’d say there was at least one other person out there who wanted you, Moony."

"Well, there’s wanting, and then there’s wanting to keep. I’ve wanted people as well, physically, but there’s never been anyone else I wanted to wake up to for the rest of my life." Remus looked a bit sheepish as he waxed poetic, but he meant every word.

"Even when I snore?" Sirius asked, though his tender expression belied his grin.

"I’ll just cast a spell on you to make you stop. I worked one out back at Hogwarts!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "The one that almost smothered me?"

"You’re still here, aren’t you?" Remus wondered if he was ever going to be willing to stop touching Sirius. As they lay there, his hands were in almost constant motion, exploring the lean body at his side.

Sirius chuckled and leaned in to brush a kiss against Remus’ mouth. "So it would seem, and feeling more alive every second if you must know the truth."

"I hope I have something to do with that?" Remus stole another kiss, his own lips curved in a smile. "I’m feeling rather lively myself."

"You definitely have something to do with it," Sirius laughed, rolling to his back and pulling Remus on top of him. "And are you feeling lively enough to take care of my very undesired status?"

"I’m working on it. And you moving like that definitely helps!" Remus gasped as Sirius squirmed beneath him. "I think the real question is whether you’re going to be able to walk tomorrow!"

"If I can, I’ll be sorely disappointed in you, Moony," Sirius murmured, winding his legs around Remus’. "And we can just tell everyone I’ve had a relapse."

"Considering that they were taking bets, I doubt they’d believe it!" But Remus didn’t seem to mind, now rocking against Sirius, his rousing cock sliding in the groove of Sirius’ hip.

Sirius groaned. "I didn’t mean Harry and his friends; I was talking about Dumbledore and the others. Merlin, could you imagine _Molly_ taking bets about our sex life?"

Remus shuddered. "Please don’t mention that woman if you want me able to perform! She’s a wonderful mother, but she was driving us both to distraction. And if any of them had thought about it, they’d probably have spelled us to keep us apart," he added a bit resentfully. "And it’d be anybody’s guess which of us they were trying to protect."

He shook off the mood quickly, more interested in the man beneath him than the other members of the Order. "But hopefully I’ll have a relapse right along with you," he laughed throatily, nibbling on Sirius’ adam’s apple. "We should both be walking bow-legged."

"No question, they’d be trying to protect you," Sirius murmured, groaning and arching his back as Remus nipped his neck. "And I’m willing to give it a go if you are."

Remus thrust against him. "Does this feel like I’m not?" He fumbled for his wand on the nightstand, managing to catch hold of it without moving away from Sirius, and murmured an accio, bringing the squeeze bottle of lubricant he’d acquired a few days before to his hand.

He smiled down into Sirius’ momentarily startled gaze. "Wanted to be prepared once I got it through my head that you were saying yes." He squeezed some of the thick gel onto his hand, coating it before tentatively sliding the fingers between Sirius’ cheeks, watching his reaction.

Sirius took a deep breath at the feel of the cool gel on his arse but spread his legs wider and grinned up at Remus. "Always were the responsible one, Moony. Now I’m holding you responsible for making me a true reprobate."

"You were born that way! But I’ll do my best to make you worse," Remus practically purred, fingers gliding easily along the crease without trying to press inside yet.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I may never have _done_ this, but I think it involves actually getting inside me at some point."

"You may have heard of this thing called foreplay? It builds the anticipation and makes the climax even better!"

"That’s my Moony," Sirius murmured, arching his hips upward in a blatant invitation, "always trying to make everything a lesson."

Chuckling, Remus pressed a finger inside Sirius and moaned at the tightness that gripped him. "Merlin," he gasped, "I can’t wait to feel this around me." He kissed Sirius again, slowly rocking his finger in and out until Sirius relaxed enough for him to add a second.

Sirius shifted, getting used to the fullness, and reached out to run a finger down the side of Remus’ erection. "Can’t wait to feel this _in_ me," he murmured.

"Not long, love, just don’t want to hurt you." Remus groaned, so hungry for Sirius that a tremor ran through him. His fingers continued to pump in and out of Sirius, easing his way.

When Remus’ fingers hit something inside him, Sirius spasmed. "Oh fuck, get in me now, or I’m not going to last!"

Remus laughed, but it was breathless as Sirius’ reaction drove his arousal ever higher. "As long as I do, this’ll still work," he teased, fingers again rubbing over the sensitive gland.

Confused, Sirius managed to frown at Remus. "As long as you do what?"

"Last, of course. Rather hard to shag if I’m not hard, you know." He slowly drew his fingers out of Sirius and settled between his thighs, the head of his cock just nudging at his opening.

"Oh. Yeah, but I thought the idea was to be in me while I was too." Sirius arched his hips invitingly, trying to get Remus in him.

"Well, it is better that way," Remus allowed, slowly pushing into him and groaning at the sensation. "Oh Merlin, why did I wait so long?" He lowered his head to kiss Sirius at the same time, needing to claim him in every way possible.

Once Sirius had recovered from the slight pain of being taken this way, he breathed into the kiss, tightening his arms around Remus’ body. "Dunno, because you’re a git?" he teased, rocking his body experimentally.

"Antagonizing the man shagging you is not really the smartest thing to do," Remus retorted, chuckling. Only Sirius! "I’ll just have to make sure you think it was worth the wait." He reached between them with one hand, stroking Sirius’ neglected erection as he slowly, carefully, moved inside him.

"Oh, it was," Sirius sighed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, not wanting to miss the sight of Remus over him. "Feels so good too."

"So do you." Remus bent down to drag his tongue over a rigid nipple, enjoying Sirius’ gasp. "Feel good, taste good, smell good." His thrusts gradually grew stronger, driving harder into Sirius, and his hand matched the rhythm on Sirius’ cock.

Sirius nodded, having lost the ability to speak about the time that his brain melted. He moved with Remus’ rhythm, searching for his climax and wanting to bring Remus pleasure as well.

Remus’ hand and hips moved faster, frantically trying to drive Sirius to his climax before he lost control. He panted, soft whines escaping him with every breath. "Come," he groaned, even he uncertain whether it was an order or a warning.

With a low-voiced shout, Sirius did just that, his seed jetting between the two of them as he clamped down on Remus’ erection.

Remus cried out at the convulsions around him and slammed in and out of Sirius, unable to be careful any longer. The last tremors were still rippling through the flesh sheathing him when he wailed Sirius’ name and drove deep a final time, shuddering his completion.

Sirius lay there, gasping for breath, eyes wide with wonderment. When he finally felt Remus settle on top of him, he let out a deep breath. "Oh my."

Opening his eyes, Remus stared at him and snickered. "Don’t tell me I finally found a way to make you be quiet?"

Sirius tried to find the energy to give a smart retort but couldn’t, so he just offered a foolish grin. "Mmmmm..."

Remus’ smile grew tender. "Oh, I do love you, Padfoot."

"Good thing," Sirius murmured. "Since you deflowered me, you should make me an honest man, right?"

"Does that mean I can keep you barefoot and pregnant?"

"Oh, now that’s a good one, Moony," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. "Barefoot’s fine; you try to come up with a potion to make me pregnant, and I’ll personally geld you."

"I thought I’d just keep trying till it took, no matter how long it takes. Though if you geld me, that won’t work very well."

"Hrmmm, good point..."

"Unless you really think once will do you for a lifetime?"

Sirius shook his head, suddenly serious. "Never, not with you, love."

Remus drew in a sharp breath. "I never thought I’d hear you say that," he murmured.

"You really believe I’d be here like this with you if I didn’t love you?"

"No, I... I dreamed of this for years, and then I didn’t let myself dream of anything, and now it’s real, and I’m just having trouble believing it, love."

Sirius smiled tenderly. "Want me to pinch you?"

"I’d rather you kissed me, fool."

"I think I can do that." After he spoke, Sirius leaned up and kissed Remus lingeringly.

Once their lips parted, Remus carefully drew back and settled at Sirius’ side, drawing him close. "I never want to move again."

" _Never_?" Sirius asked, flashing a wicked grin.

"We’re wizards. We can bring anything we need to us."

"True, but shagging would get rather boring if all you did was lie there, not moving."

Remus stared blankly for a moment before realization dawned and he groaned. "You are such a prat!"

Sirius grinned. "Which is why you love me."


End file.
